


You're The World To Me

by Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood



Series: Hazbin Hotel - Magne Family Oneshots [13]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, F/M, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Mentions of blood and gore, Songfic, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood
Summary: Lucifers' final moments with his family.
Relationships: Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne
Series: Hazbin Hotel - Magne Family Oneshots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585111
Kudos: 8





	You're The World To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Song - Didn't Know I'd Love You So Much: Repo - the Genetic Opera soundtrack
> 
> Lilith - normal italic  
> Lucifer - normal, bold  
> Charlie - bold, italic.

Charlie screamed and held up her arms in a defensive position in front of her; ready for the weapons soaring in her direction to hit and wound - potentially kill her. The inevitable, however, never came.

Her father, Lucifer had dived in front of their daughter before the spears could touch her, spreading his wings to shield his o nly child, who had frozen in shock at seeing her father grimace in pain, blood trickled down the corners of his mouth.  His wings fell limp as the Overlord collapsed to his knees.

Charlies’ mother Lilith, landed beside her wounded husband, quickly removing several spears which had been thrown by a handful of Heavens Extermination squad, who had by now retreated.

Folding away her wings, Lilith landed beside him and assisted Lucifer as he fell back against the ground

“Dad!” 

Charlie knelt beside him, barely noticing the look of genuine fear and concern of her mothers features

“Charlie, go with your mother, and get out of here!” he said through gritted teeth

Charlies’ eyes filled with tears

“No, no dad we aren’t going to leave you here! Come on-”

She wanted to urge her father to his feet, they had to get out of here, to safety and to get her fathers wounds treated

“No, Charlotte, I’m telling you to go-” 

Lucifer choked stiffly on his own blood, clutching his abdomen with a clawed hand, barely covered by his shredded white glove

“Just know how proud I am of you, Princess”

Charlie shook her head, pushing back Lucifers’ blood stained, pale blond hair from his forehead

**“** **_Dad be still. There is nothing you need say…”_ ** She sang comfortingly

“ _ It can wait”  _ Lilith agreed, hands resting on her husbands chests

Charlie glanced at her mother, she’d never seen such a deep, pleading look on her mothers face. Charlie looked back to Lucifer, this couldn’t be happening - the hotel was doing so well, and she had finally re-connected with her parents after over a year of distant tension.

Tears spilled over Charlies cheeks, unwilling to accept the fate of her father

**_“Sometimes I wanted to cry, When the people on TV were not quite the way we were…”_ **

She sang with a strong hint of shame

**_“Somehow I guess I just knew...But I didn't know I'd love you so much…”_ ** she reassured

**_“I didn't know I'd love you so much, But I do…”_ ** Lilith chimed in

Lucifer smiled weakly at his family

**“I didn't know I'd love you so much…sometimes’ there’s just not enough....time** ”

The Fallen angel to wince, covering a wound that had torn right through his back to his lower abdomen

**“But I didn't know I'd love you so much, But I do.....- Hurry, go…”**

He pushed Liliths’ arm with a blood soaked hand, and with what little strength he still had, needing her, and their daughter, to safety but his wife, as usual, was stubborn and didn’t move, simply shaking her head

**** _ “My love I will not leave you here, You will live…”  _ she interrupted, cupping her husband's cheek, which had become worryingly pale from blood loss

Lucifer took her hand with a weak but loving grin

“you've already saved me, dear **_…_ ** **”**

Lilith stifled a sob and Lucifer turned to Charlie

“Now go and change the world for me…”

“Charlie joined in with her father as he bid his goodbyes 

“And we will always have each other In our time of need…”

_ “ _ **_Daddy…_ ** _ ” _

Lilith joined them as well

_ “Luci…” _

(All) “You're the world to me…”

Lucifers’ hand fell limp,landing with a barely audibly splash in the growing pool of his own blood on the ground. Lilith gasped, her tears now running as freely as her daughters were as her husband and love of her life, died where he lay.

Charlie gave a heart-wretching moan

“No...daddy, please...no!” she wept, clutching the front of her fathers coat

With a heartbroken expression, Lilith began to cry silently, taking her daughters’ shoulder gently and bowing her head in sorrow while Charlie bent her head to her fathers chest, sobbing her heart out amid the other bodies and various clusters of debris and ruined buildings which the retreating Exterminators had left behind in the latest Extermination of Hell.


End file.
